90's Kid
'90s Kid is a slacker-type character Linkara uses to satirically describe comics made in the 1990s. He imitates 1990s comic book culture at the time, showing fascination with Rob Liefeld art and other aspects of comics made during the decade. When the '90s Kid makes an appearance, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana can be heard in the background, indicating that his character is based of the Generation X stereotype. He wears a black t-shirt with the text: wysiwyg which is an abbreviation for "what you see, is what you get". In Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, it's revealed that his first name is Evelyn (an homage to the character Bill from "Newsradio"). History Mechakara Battle Along with Harvey Finevoice and the Ninja-Style Dancer, '90s Kid participated in the fight against Mechakara, '90s Kid wielding his favorite weapon, a humongous arm-mounted gatling gun. They manage to bring Mechakara down for a few seconds, but then leave Linkara to face him alone when Mechakara adapts to their weapons. Linkara is Missing '90s Kid manages to land a comic review of "Freak Force #1" two weeks after Linkara was first abducted. '90s Kid started by taking over the theme song then he reviewed the comic in his usual obnoxious style, although, he still found some parts of the comic he didn't like, mostly the parts without guns. Once he finished the review, he decided play on the Sega Genesis for a half hour (part of that time was off-screen), much to the exasperation of Harvey Finevoice. It is because of his irresponsibility that the Ninja-Style Dancer appeared in the next review, just in case the successor, Iron Liz, was going to do the same thing that '90s Kid did. Linkara later told Pollo after he returned not to let '90s Kid host his show again. Lord Vyce Conflict '90s Kid's next major appearance would be in the "Superman: Distant Fires" review, where he begs Linkara to let him use Linkara's BFG. Linkara refuses, to which '90s Kid responds: "Dude, you are such a bummer, you know that?" Linkara answers sarcastically, then asks if '90s Kid managed to modify it. '90s Kid says he can't, since "this thing's already maxxed out to be AWESOME!" He then says that they would need "like a magic wand..." to do so. Linkara says he would worry about it later, then commands '90s Kid to clean the gun, "And try not to shoot up the walls this time when you do it!" "No promises!" He later reappears to combine forces with Linkara, Iron Liz, Harvey Finevoice, and Lt. Munro to defeat Lord Vyce, with '90s Kid once again wielding his arm-mounted gatling gun. After Vyce is defeated, '90s Kid suggests shooting him again. However, Linkara merely just banishes Vyce instead. The Entity '90's Kid would later inadvertently allow the abduction of Ninja-Style Dancer by the Entity. After being chased by the Entity for some time, he finally finds Linkara who tries to help but is interrupted by '90s Kid on the phone, giving the Entity time to abduct the Ninja. '90s Kid would later be seen with Harvey Finevoice, having been accepted reluctantly back into Karaoke Night just before Finevoice himself was also abducted. '90s Kid would later help Linkara install new features on his new spaceship (namely a new AI named Nimue that looks like HAL 9000), since Finevoice was still nowhere to be found much to Linkara's chagrin. '90's Kid would later be present when Linkara is briefing him, Iron Liz, and Pollo about the current situation, having finally been alerted to the Entity's activities. '90s Kid then gets excited at the mention of using weapons... again. However, shortly after, Pollo is abducted, as well, with the remaining group being too late to do anything. After an attack by the Entity, it is revealed that it has been using the image of '90s Kid to hid from Lord Vyce and Linkara. Linkara mentions that in the "KISS Comics" review that '90s Kid would not be that creepy to want to prop up Kurt Cobain's body on stage. He also points out that calling Linkara right before Ninja-Stye Dancer was on purpose, that he was the last one to be seen with Harvey before he was abducted and that Pollo was captured after they were all in a room together. The audience is left not knowing how long the Entity was using '90s Kid's image, but it is assumed that possibly even before the "KISS Comics" review. The Entity continued to take his form until it's self-destruction, after which everyone who was abducted returned, including '90s Kid, though decidedly more haggard than the others. He catches himself quickly, though, lamenting the loss of a stash of books that he had. Other Appearances '90s Kid would appear at the end of the "Silent Hill Dead/Alive #5" review as a hallucination experienced by Linkara, along with Pollo and Finevoice. They all disappear after Linkara goes back to his senses. He got to show off his coolness during a dude-off at Youmacon while traversing it with Chester A. Bum. He made three cameo appearances on The Nostalgia Critic, first in Alone in the Dark (in which he is shot), then in Biodome (when the Critic questions how lazy people had good stuff in the 90s, and then the '90s Kid is confronted by his shotgun-wielding landlord), and then in Simon Sez (when the Critic questions the use of poor literacy in the credits, where 90s Kid asks Critic and Obscurus Lupa to be part of their crossover). '90s Kid also made a cameo in Spoony's Beastmaster 2 review, and ToddInTheShadows's review of "S&M". During Linkara's review of the Mickey Mantle comic, 90's Kid is temporarily changed into 60's Kid when an enraged Mickey Mantle punches the walls of reality (a parody of Superboy Prime in Infinite Crisis). '90s Kid also made an appearance in Linkara and the Cinema Snob's crossover review of Bimbo's B.C. After his usual schtick, '80s Dan manages to find him and they converse before heading off the review. He is later seen at the end of The Culling: Titans #9 review making off with the Absent Grimoire after Linkara and Pollo leave, indicating something is not as it seems. This is followed by an appearance in Spider-Man: The Trial of Peter Parker apparently co-conspiring with Lord Vyce. He also has a part in Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, aiding Linkara and friends in the battle on Europa and generally keeping weapons up to snuff. First Appearance '90s Kid's first appearance was in Blue Beetle Tribute. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Characters Category:Linkara Category:Male Characters